


hyena.

by spietataninfetta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "She looks at herself, from the curve of her shoulder to the one of her hip.She observes those little, dark, circular bruises. They don't hurt, but she feels them burning with a sense of vague shame.Because she keeps giving in to her desire for a bewildering orgasm when she feels him inside her; because of the stifling heat on her skin, bitten, kissed, touched and adored by his fingers."





	

A special thanks to "visbs88" for the good translation.

 

 

 

The placid and quiet humming of the neon lights fills her head, in that fragile silence.  
Lying on her side in a huge bed, among dark, unmade sheets, Jyn slightly opens her eyelids and catches a glimpse of her reflection on the black, shiny wall in front of her.  
She breathes calmly, her skin studded with shivers and red marks.  
She looks at herself, from the curve of her shoulder to the one of her hip.  
She observes those little, dark, circular bruises. They don't hurt, but she feels them burning with a sense of vague shame.  
Because she keeps giving in to her desire for a bewildering orgasm when she feels him inside her; because of the stifling heat on her skin, bitten, kissed, touched and adored by his fingers.

She shouldn't be here, in a bed which isn't hers, with its smell of sex crawling into her nose and warming her stomach.  
She shouldn't be naked, bearing the marks of the mouth of someone she's never seen as a friend, yet she has let him sneak between her legs.

Jyn lies down on her stomach when she feels him moving beside her. She clenches her jaw and lowers her eyelids until she has only a small chink to see through, still looking in front of her.  
A gentle touch, knuckles reaching for her skin, and she placates her agitated breath, pretending to be asleep.  
The brushing becomes more resolved, the hand opens and runs down her back till it gets to her ass, where she feels its fingers grabbing her right buttock. She receives a kiss on her nape, from which her hair is swiftly moved away, and a mild bite near the hollow of her shoulder.  
Jyn keeps her eyes pointed right in front of her, her eyelids tremble for the effort of staying open just enough for her to see the eyes of Orson Krennic literally devouring her.  
She shouldn't be here.  
But the flesh is weak, and when she feels the man's chest against her back, she bites the inside of her cheek for the shiver that runs all across her skin.  
Orson breathes heavily, brushes her ear, and tastes her scent.  
The hand grasping her buttock opens and slips right in between, touching her sensitive lumbar dimple, and Jyn tries to hide while she bites her finger. The man pushes himself against her even more, his massive body blocking her and his eyes staring at their reflection.  
– I know it – he tells her, still babying her dimple, and Jyn focuses – I know what you're doing –; he has a voice just as warm and placid as his movements. But Jyn feels him tense, his erection pressing on her side, aroused and longing only for eating her.  
She doesn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her whining or moaning, it's like a game of pride for her.  
Unexpectedly arousing.  
– You know nothing... – she whispers arrogantly, stopping herself from raising her pelvis, eager only for that hand to get lower, and he understands. He's not stupid.  
Suddenly he slaps her buttock and she shuts her eyes.  
Shivers.  
He massages where she's hurting, and there he goes again.

Orson Kenneric is methodical.  
Jyn knows it, by now.  
At the umpteenth slap, when his fingers wound the spot now scorching, Jyn lets a lament slip out.  
And Orson smiles against her shoulder.  
She likes it.  
Yet she shouldn't.  
Torn, victim of two fires that are skimming her heart, burning hotter and hotter.  
She likes holding her own breath, not conceding him anything, not even when she feels her throat exploding and her head in flames.  
But Krennic always, always manages to get something, from a little lament to her legs opening without being forced to.

Jyn bites into her pillow, her buttocks separated by possessive hands and the man's tongue in places where it always should be.  
His tongue is soft, the opposite of the fingers squeezing her and sinking their short nails into her skin.  
Jyn knows how dangerous all of this is.  
Not wrong.  
Yet dangerous.  
Like provoking something that shouldn't be awaken.

Then suddenly the air gets stuck in her throat, when he grabs her shoulder and she finds herself lying on her back, exposed under ardent eyes.  
Jyn looks at him spitefully, for she hates the little, smug smile on the man's face, small wrinkles in the right corner, his eyes half-closed, pointed on her. Naked between her open legs, his index finger and thumb gripping her chin. He bends down, presses himself on her, and tries to kiss her.  
– Oh... – slips out from his gritted teeth when she moves away, his oppressive breath on her cheek – So predictable, Jyn – her name has a lingering and vexed sound when pronounced by the man's lips. He brushes on her without any big preamble, his erection against her sex and his eyes closed, his teeth biting his tongue.  
It's difficult to control herself, it's impossible to resist.  
She clenches the sheets, she feels him getting inside, she listens to him panting in her ear, shivers, hiccups and her head spinning.  
She falls out of breath and her mouth opens slightly, rapt right away by Orson's teeth.  
Starved, he devours each and every of her breaths, his hips clashing against Jyn's the deeper he goes, and her heart is exploding.  
An initial burning sensation, her body ravaging, the man's tongue against hers, and she bites and makes him start and curse quietly while he keeps making his way inside her body.  
She shouldn't be here.  
She shouldn't like having him between her open legs, her tendons stretched; she's hot and she feels him deeper and deeper.  
He's heavy against her chest, he suffocates her and drives her crazy.  
When a new, resolved thrust comes, hard and impetuous, she raises her hand and scratches him without any consideration, on his shoulder, her nails in his skin.  
She hears the gurgle in his throat, he growls against her mouth and it's just a competition to find out who is the strongest, who can make the other gasp.

Rough caresses on her open, tense thighs.  
Jyn looks at him and drowns in his ice-cold eyes, locks of gray hair are brushing his sweaty forehead and he smiles, and uncovers his teeth to grab her lower lip.  
Then Jyn adds her other hand, finds his ribcage and there she harpoons him. She hits a delicate spot, she sees him closing his eyes and leaning on her shoulder, she lets him flounder in her breath, she wins for a little while but then his hand slips between their pelvises, it touches her clitoris after one last thrust and it's impossible to hide every lament that's pouring out of her throat.

She shouldn't be here.  
She shouldn't be screaming for that dirty, raged and insatiable pleasure.  
She shouldn't be here, in a bed that's not hers, among unmade dark sheets and with a miserable man between her legs.  
She shouldn't be here, eyes half-opened and still reaching for a ravenous kiss, for having her breath stolen away, and for letting disturbing shivers cradle her.


End file.
